


stranger (things) chats

by sadmax



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Mike Wheeler, Bisexual Nancy Wheeler, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Everything is still the same just in modern era, F/F, F/M, Gay Jonathan Byers, Gay Will Byers, Gen, M/M, Panic Attacks, Pansexual Jane Hopper, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-01-30 06:32:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12648075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadmax/pseuds/sadmax
Summary: gay the wise: its a joke. if i dont turn my trauma into a joke then why am i even traumatized in the first placegay the wise: (b)hink about it





	1. cant sleep love (?)

**Author's Note:**

> gay the wisw = Will
> 
> mad max = max
> 
> bitchin' = jane
> 
> mike bileer = mike 
> 
> sincbye = lucas
> 
> scienceiscool = dustin

**gay the wise** added **mike bileer, bitchin’, mad max, sincbye,** and **scienceiscool**

 

**mad max:** (b)ill its 4 in the mornig

 

**gay the wise:** i m sorry i just couldn't sleep

 

**bitchin’:**  you wanna talk about it?

 

**gay the wise:** nah i just wanted to annoy one of you, but it wouldn't be fair for that one so i just decided to annoy you all

 

**gay the wise:** cause i love you all the same

 

**sincbye:** will is both an angel but als the devil,

 

**scienceiscool:** wyd awake at 4 am jfc 

 

**scienceiscool:** a jjst cant sleep anymore with all this techonolgy

 

**mad max:** ah yes, the good ol’

 

**mad max:** techonolgy

 

**scienceiscool:** fuck off max lkasnfklsa im sleep

 

**mike bileer:** _ nevergonnasleepcauseofyall.mp3 _

 

**gay the wise:** me @ my nightmares 

 

**bitchin’:** will…

 

**scienceiscool:** will…

 

**gay the wise:** sslsndkw what ? 

 

**gay the wise:** its a joke. if i dont turn my trauma into a joke then why am i even traumatized in the first place 

 

**gay the wise:** (b)hink about it 

 

**sincbye:** I think, I think we all need to go to sleep

 

**sincbye:** goodnight everyone

 

**mike bileer:** gn lucas 

 

**gay the wise:** gn lucas!! 

 

**mad max:** yeh im gonna go too

 

**mad max:** bye losers 

 

**scienceiscool:** me 2 bye bye

 

**gay the wise:** all alone,,, like always ,,

 

**mike bileer:** I’m still here!!

 

**gay the wise:** like always <3 

 

**mike bileer:** <3 


	2. wrow

**stranger gays:**

 

**_mad max >> bitchin’, gay the wise, mike bileer, sincbye, scienceiscool_ **

**_15:30 PM_ **

 

**mad max:** @google how to tell if a girl likes you or she’s just being nice 

 

**gay the wise:** probably just being nice,,

 

**scienceiscool:** hey! maybe she does likes max

 

**mad max:** nah, will’s right

 

**gay the wise:** as always

 

**mike bileer:** who’s the girl?

 

**mad max:** lmao as if im gonna tell you guys

 

**mad max:** u r probably do smth to embarrass me

 

**bitchin’:** imposible

 

**sincbye:** never tell them who you like! specially not @ mike

 

**mike bileer:** whTA DID I DO?? 

 

**mike bileer:** KDNWKDNS

 

**sincbye:** mhhh did you forgot already?

 

**sincbye:** kathy? 3rd grade ? 

 

**gay the wise:** I REMEMBER LMAO 

 

**scienceiscool:** ME TOO JSWNDKNW

 

**bitchin’:** what ? what did mike do ???

 

**mad max:** yeah spill

 

**scienceiscool:** okay so, lucas liked this girl named kathy and he told mike

 

**gay the wise:** bad bad idea 

 

**sincbye:** and then i don't know for what godforsaken reason 

 

**sincbye:** he /tried/ to bake her something and told her it was from me

 

**gay the wise:** i will never forget how she thought it was shit 

 

**mike bileer:** ALNQKDWNND FUCKI YOU GYUS

 

**mad max:** noted. never tell mike who i like

 

**bitchin’:** i mean, he tried to do something nice ?? 

 

**sincbye:** and failed 

 

**mike bileer:** I am offended 

 

**sincbye:** good 

  
  


**_art gay >> sports gay_ **

 

**art gay:** hey

 

**art gay:** i think she likes you

 

**art gay:** wait no, i KNOW she likes you

 

**sports gay:** suddenly i dont know how to read 

 

**art gay:** ill fight you binch 

 

**sports gay:** meet me behind the school at 3:15 bidch 

 

**art gay:** alRiGht,,

 

**art gay:** but, fr Maxi

 

**sports gay:** billiam, i doubt it

 

**art gay:** you think that, I, his brother doesn’t know about her crushes? 

 

**art gay:** you’re very wrong, young lady

 

**sports gay:** kdwnkddn im just really nervous

 

**sports gay:** whenever shes around me i just???? dont know how to act ???

 

**sports gay:** i think of her 24/7 and i want to be close,, but at the same timw i dont

 

**sports gay:** im scared i wont be enough

 

**art gay:** yeah i get it 

 

**sports gay:** if i tell her, you tell him

 

**art gay:** no way

 

**sports gay:** Yes way, billiam wyers

 

**art gay:** HHHHHH

 

**art gay:** alright, mayine maxfield 

 

**art gay:** (fulk you and your intials) 

  
  
  


**stranger gays:**

 

**_gay the wise >> bitchin’, mad max, mike bileer, sincbye, scienceiscool_ **

**_01:30 AM_ **

  
  


**gay the wise** **_:_ ** not to be gay but im gay

 

**bitchin’:** _ pretendstobeshocked.png _

 

**mad max:** same

 

**scienceiscool:** same x2 

 

**mike bileer:** im bi

 

**sincbye:** i hate all of you and your need to talk at midnight 

 

**gay the wise:** sor ry loucas 

 

**mad max:** loucas 

 

**_sincbye_ ** _ changed their name to _ **_“loucas”_ **

 

**loucas:** wrow

 

**mike bileer:** loucas sink-clear 

 

**scienceiscool:** ah yes, my best friend, Loucas Sink-clear

 

**mad max:** Billiam Wyers 

 

**mike bileer:** BILLIAM WYERS 

 

**gay the wise** changed their name to  **“billiam wyers”**

 

**billiam wyers:** fina lly i can be myswlf 

 

**bitchin’:** did you mean

 

**_bitchin’_ ** _ changed  _ **_billiam wyers_ ** _ name to  _ **_“william wheeler”_ **

 

**william wheeler:**  WKQNDKSJQJE JA NE

 

**mad max:** JANE-

 

**loucas:** am i dreaming

 

**scienceiscool:** wrow

 

**mike bileer:** LAKDBQJDBWKQND

 

**mad max:** we broke them

 

**bitchin’:** Byeler.exe has stopped working

  
  
  
  


**_bisexual icon >> iconic nerd_ **

 

**bisexual icon:** im gonna tell him

 

**bisexual icon:** its 2 am so

 

**bisexual icon:** not now but maybe later ?

 

**iconic nerd:** he’s awake and you know it 

 

**bisexual icon:** and im a coward and you know it 

 

**bisexual icon:** hhh no

 

**bisexual icon:** not today

  
**iconic nerd:** _ dissapointedbutnotsurprised.jpg _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will's contacts: 
> 
> sports gay (max) 
> 
> biloml (mike) 
> 
> jayjay (jane) 
> 
> voiceofreason (lucas)
> 
> stevesfave (dustin) 
> 
>  
> 
> Mike's contacts: 
> 
> iconic nerd (dustin) 
> 
> logic (lucas) 
> 
> sk8 (max) 
> 
> mage (jane) 
> 
> cleric (will) 
> 
>  
> 
> Jane's contacts:
> 
> megamax (max)
> 
> lightoml (will) 
> 
> grumpbi (mike)
> 
> teeth (dustin) 
> 
> fave (lucas) 
> 
>  
> 
> Max's contacts:
> 
> art gay (will) 
> 
> biconic (mike)
> 
> supergirl (jane) 
> 
> stal(ucas)ker (lucas) 
> 
> dust(in) 
> 
>  
> 
> Lucas' contacts: 
> 
> fave (jane)
> 
> actual angel (will) 
> 
> actual devil (mike)
> 
> max power (max) 
> 
> steve 2.0 (dustin) 
> 
>  
> 
> Dustin's contacts: 
> 
> m(b)ike (mike)
> 
> billiam (will) 
> 
> wonder girl (jane)
> 
> tubular (max) 
> 
> sink-clear (lucas)


	3. girl power ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for still reading this trash. the comments and kudos mean a lot to me ♡

**_stranger gays:_ **

 

**_william wheeler >> bitchin’, loucas, mad max, mike bileer, scienceiscool_ **

**_00:16 AM_ **

 

**william wheeler:** okay, so i think i just walked on jonathan and steve making out

 

**mike bileer:** you think??

 

**william wheeler:** i dont know i covered my eyes and ran to my room-

 

**mad max:** big mood ™

 

**bitchin’:** indeed they are making out i just walked n them too and i am scarred for life

 

**william wheeler:** i dont know how to feel about this

 

**scienceiscool:** fuckin finally. steve’s been whining about jonathan for months

 

**mad max:** there’s only one byers more that needs to get his shit together and ask //someone// out [eye emoji]

 

**loucas:** did you just “[eye emoji]”

 

**mad max:**  yes, u wanna fight?

 

**william wheeler:** mAXI SALKFNSAKJFA

 

**mad max:** (: 

 

**mad max:** im just sayin Willy- get yo shit together boi

 

**mike bileer:** i am confusion

 

**mike bileer:** america! explain 

 

**william wheeler:** theres nothing to explain here :) 

 

**bitchin’:** why haven’t you changed your username will? 

 

**william wheeler:** im about to fight a bitch (jane) 

 

**scienceiscool:** #noviolence 

 

**loucas:** jane v will. who would win?

 

**mad max:** shoot thats difficult [thinking emoji]

 

**loucas:** im-

 

**bitchin’:** come @ me Billiam 

 

**mad max:** yeah willy, go @ her

 

**_william wheeler_ ** _ changed their name to  _ **_“Willy Wonka”_ **

 

**mike bileer:** i love one (1) boy 

 

**bitchin’:** [eye emoji] 

 

**loucas:** st op kskskss

 

**Willy Wonka:** anywho,,, 

 

**mad max:** did we hace hw????

 

**mike bileer:** shit i think so?

 

**scienceiscool:** yes we did 

 

**loucas:** indeed we have 

 

**bitchin’:** i already did it 

 

**Willy Wonka:** same

 

**mad max:** curse u my responsible friends

 

**mike bileer:** hw ? whats that? 

 

**mad max:** i still dont know how you pass all of our classes

 

**Willy Wonka:** because he’s actually really smart. hes just lazy

 

**loucas:** ^^ true 

 

**scienceiscool:** ^^^ accurate 

 

**mike bileer:** amdkskkds damn true 

 

**bitchin’:** we should go to sleep lmao

  
  


**_jayjay >> lightoml_ **

**00:20AM**

**jayjay:** so

 

**lightoml:** goonight jay, ily :)

 

**jayjay:** SKQNJDNS 

 

**jayjay:** gn bro ♡ 

  
  
  


**_maybe? adults:_ **

 

**_#1babysitter >> power female, jhonnyboi_ **

**01:05 AM**

 

**#1babysitter:** i cant believe i gotta babysit ur shitty brothers on saturday

 

**power female:** you love them

 

**jhonnyboi:** shut up, you love them sm

 

**#1babysitter:** stfu dosndkd

 

**jhonnyboi:** webeenknew.png 

 

**power female:** alright. gn guys

 

**jhonnyboi:** gn 

 

**#1babysitter:** gn nance

  
  


**_stranger gays:_ **

 

**_loucas >> bitchin’, mad max, mike bileer, scienceiscool, Willy Wonka_ **

 

**15:30 PM**

 

**loucas:** G UYS SKSNKDS

 

**loucas:** IM DYINFKWNDK 

 

**scienceiscool:** WhY ? WHAT HAPPENED??

 

**mad max:** I LOVE ONE (1) GIRL 

 

**mike bileer:** ??? wht??

 

**Willy Wonka:** i’ve seen god and she looks like my 15 yrs old sister breaking troy’s arm-

 

**mike bileer:** WHATSKWNKDNW

 

**scienceiscool:** ????!

 

**mad max:** im more in love than ever

 

**mad max:** i want the video of jane doing that playin on our wedding as we say our vows

 

**Willy Wonka:** [eye emoji] 

 

**loucas:** im still a little shocked

 

**scienceiscool:** guys please explain

 

**mike bileer:** y es pls

 

**mad max:** calm down (b)ustin, bileer 

 

**mad max:** mkay so like, for some reason troy thought it was allright and safe to bully will as if we were still in middle school

 

**mad max:** so he started calling him names ??? like ??? bitch stop ??

 

**mad max:** but jane was there w us (lucas, will and me) and she just looked at troy,,,, and bam, he heard his bones crack and he was on the floor cryin

 

**Willy Wonka:** jane is @ tje principal's office rn cause troy accused her of breaking his arm

 

**loucas:** she didn't even get closer to him so like, they can't expel her or anything 

 

**mike bileer:** and where the fuck was i during all of this?!!

 

**Willy Wonka:** math. its the only class we dont have together 

 

**mike bileer:** dammit! 

 

**scienceiscool** change their name to  **“(b)ustin”**

 

**(b)ustin:** damn, so Troy is still the same asshole as in middle school

 

**Willy Wonka:** did you really thought he was gonna change?

 

**_biloml >> cleric_ **

**15:55 PM**

 

**biloml:** hey

 

**bioml:** are you alright? 

 

**cleric:** yeah, dw about it

 

**cleric:** it just kinda brought some memories back that i was kinda trying to forget

 

**biloml:** if you want i can break troy’s other arm ?? 

 

**cleric:** its fine

 

**biloml:** its just!! im so mad i couldnt be there, i would’ve punched him in the face so hard

 

**cleric:** sometimes i have to fight my own battle yknow?? i dont need you to be 24/7 around me

 

**cleric:** and it wasnt even me the one who “fought” troy, it was jane

 

**biloml:** oh, well, i mean i know i just i dont want anything or anyone to hurt you anymore

 

**biloml:** im scared,

 

**cleric:** i know, im sorry, Mikey

 

**bioml:** oh,,

 

**cleric:** ???

 

**biloml:** you haven’t called me that since first grade 

 

**cleric:** oh well skwnkdndd

 

**cleric:** sorry i gtg

 

**biloml:** alright, see ya

  
  


**_biconic >> sk8 _ **

**16:30 PM**

  
  


**biconic:** so like

 

**biconic:** i wanna ask will out

 

**sk8:** finally

 

**biconic:** stfu 

 

**sk8:** (: 

 

**biconic:** you’re the closest to him so 

 

**sk8:** isnt that jane tho

 

**biconic:** yeah but her and will are like super close and cant lie to each other so if i start acting weird because im nervous will is gonna ask me whats wrong and im gonna say nothing and then hes going to ask jane and shes gonna see how sad he looks because he knows when im lyin and he doesnt like it when i lie to him so hes gonna ask her and shes gonna tell him and maybe he doesnt feel the same for me so hes gonna start being distant to me because i make him uncomfortable and then we r going to stop talking and eventually we r gonna no longer be friends 

 

**sk8:** wow

 

**sk8:** so you’ve thought of this for a while

 

**biconic:** since we were 13, yeah

 

**sk8:** werent you with jane when you were 13? 

 

**biconic:** not the point

 

**biconic:** i want to make it special so,

 

**biconic:** tell me what romantic things Will likes

**sk8:** alright


End file.
